Beauty and the Hatter
by SuperninjaX
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU with a twist. In order to rid Pandora of the Baskervilles, Sharon sacrifices herself to serving a man turned monster by his own power, will she be able to see past Break's monstrous form and learn to love him for who he is inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast **

The tension in the room was thick as a graying man paced the floor of his mansions' sitting room. The man was Richard Rainsworth, the head of one of the four houses of Pandora.

Across the room stood his only daughter, Sharon Rainsworth, looking nervous as well as she glanced over towards the large double doors every so often.  
"Are you sure about this father?" she asked the pacing man timidly, an attack on Pandora had been announced by the dreaded Baskervilles only a few days ago, now they were here and fighting the remaining agents of Pandora just outside the door.

"I'm sure, this man has one of the most powerful chains known to Abyss, and if anyone can help…it's him." The man tried to speak with confidence to reassure his daughter, but he couldn't keep out the fear that crept into his voice.

The man he had called upon was known as "Xerxes Break" he was widely known for his notorious deals and cold hearted ways, but he was also in contract with the powerful "Mad Hatter" chain that had the ability to destroy anything from the abyss. No one knew where he came from, where he was, or even if he was human. All they knew was that he came when called, and always delivered what he promised.

Sharon silently wondered who would trust such a fiend, if it wasn't for his great power he would have been killed by Pandora long ago.

Just as Sharon was about to give up hope of rescue, a low chuckle sounded directly beside her. She quickly turned towards the sound and jumped back in shock, there stood a deathly pale man wearing a mocking grin.

_Xerxes Break_

He certainly lived up to his legends, he looked like something straight from a child's nightmare with his black ragged suit and torn black cloak hanging limply from his thin shoulders. Upon examining his face Sharon was forced to hold back a gasp, his visible eye was a blood red which stood out vastly against his silver hair and pale skin. Below his eerie eyes (or the one she could see at least) sat a shark toothed grin with teeth that looked like they could slice through flesh with no effort at all.

She held back a violent shudder at those last thoughts.

"My my, your certainly a nervous wreck aren't you~?" The man said in a mockingly playful voice. Richard saw the man and quickly moved to stand in between the beastly man and his daughter.  
Break's gaze shifted from the terrified girl to her father, his mocking grin never wavering.

"You are Xerxes Break?" Richard asked curtly, doing his best to keep fear from invading his tone.

"At your service" he bowed dramatically, his black tattered cloak billowing slightly as he did.

Sharon watched as her father drew himself to his full height in a futile attempt to look less cowardly as he spoke.

"I want to make a deal" he said firmly, Break gave another one of his mad chuckles and grinned widely.

"Of course you do, but you should know that my services come at a price" he said with a glance in Sharon's direction only to have her avert her fearful eyes to avoid his blood red gaze.

Her father simply nodded, not noticing the exchange.

"Of course, what is your price to rid Pandora of the Baskervilles"  
Break pondered the question for a minute as he gazed around the room, Richard watching him anxiously.

"Well….how about…._her_"

It took her father a moment to realize that Break was pointing his black nailed finger directly at Sharon, upon this realization his face contorted in rage.

"That's out of the question! She's my daughter! And I will not-"he was interrupted when Sharon placed a gentle hand on her father's shoulder, he looked over at her worriedly only to be met with her gentle smile.

"It's alright father, if it saves everyone else, I'll go with him" although Sharon was doing her best to try and hide it, Break could see a flash of fear in her eyes as she spoke.

Before her father could protest, Break interrupted with a high pitched "Done!" and in an instant, both Sharon and Break vanished.

An instant later, a Pandora agent burst in proclaiming the news of the Baskervilles mysterious defeat to the noble who simply nodded and dismissed the man.

_My sweet Sharon…_

He thought grievingly as he sat down in defeat.

_Why would you give yourself to such a beast?_

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**Well? I'm debating on whether or not I want there to be servants at Break's mansion or not, review and tell me what you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys gave me some epic ideas for the servant and you made it clear that you wanted a Gaston, so a Gaston you shall have**

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

**Beauty and the Beast**

The next thing she knew, Sharon was standing outside of a large worn looking mansion with the grinning Break next to her, she looked around frantically in confusion as she tried to figure out what happened. Before she could say anything, Break began walking towards the mansion doors and beckoned her to follow.

She hesitated a moment before remembering why she was there and walking after the strange man as she looked up at the large worn building.

"Liam~! I'm back!" he called out in a sing song voice as he opened the creaking grey doors to reveal the inside of the mansion which looked like it could've belong to a noble once, now it merely looked abandoned with its cobweb infested corners and dust covered surfaces.

"It's about time, I was wondering if you'd over used your hatter agai-"a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties came around a corner and froze upon laying his spectacled eyes on Sharon. She took a minute to study the young man's features, he had short dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes that were partially hidden by his wire frame glasses. Sharon silently wondered why such a nice looking young man was in such a place when she noticed the nervousness in his stance.

Was he a prisoner here as well?

"Break….who is this" he asked nervously.

Break smiled and gestured to Sharon.

"This, Liam, is our new guest. She's going to be staying here from now on"

Liam nodded, rather surprised that Break had brought a woman back with him.

"Now, would you mind showing our guest to her room? I have other matters to attend to" with that, Break walked out of the foyer rather quickly.

Sharon could have sworn she saw Liam send the contractor a quick worried look before he turned back to her.

"Yes of course, right this way" he gestured for her to follow him as he began walking up the large dusty staircase.

She followed behind him until he led her to her room which was actually rather nice, it was still rather dusty but she could easily fix that, she sent Liam a small smile before thanking him and walking in.

"There are two things you should know if you're going to be staying here. Firstly, you are to never leave the mansion grounds unless told to do so, and lastly…don't go into the room at the end of the west hall under any circumstances" he said the last part rather firmly; Sharon simply nodded and bit back her curiosity.

Liam simply sighed "good, now that we are on the same page, I'll leave you to settle in" before he could leave, Sharon stopped him.

"Wait, I have to ask…are you Break's prisoner as well?" Liam looked at her with a hint of amusement before shaking his head.

"No, I'm simply a concerned friend" before Sharon could ask what he meant, Liam had left.

Liam sighed as he walked into the sitting room to find Break near a covered window solemnly looking down at a red stained handkerchief in his hand.

The sound of his study doors opening aroused Vincent Nightray from studying the papers in front of him; he looked up only to find Richard Rainsworth standing before him looking like a nervous wreck.

"Is there something I can help you with Duke Rainsworth?" he asked irritably, Vincent was widely known as the most handsome man in the four dukedoms who could get any girl to fall for him in a matter of minutes. He found it amusing when women fell over themselves just to speak to him although he hadn't had as much luck with the Rainsworth girl. He had done all he could to woo her only to be rejected time and time again, so to say he was interested in hearing of her disappearance would be an understatement.

"So the infamous Xerxes Break has taken Sharon, and you want me to get her back?" he smirked when Richard nodded vigorously, Sharon was the only family that man had left.

"I'll get her back, but in return I wish to take her as my wife" Vincent couldn't help but smile, this was too great of an opportunity for the man to pass up.

Richard simply nodded.

"Agreed"

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

**Ok! Thank you for the reviews and encouragements! **

**Penelope Jadewing: I'm glad you like it! I will don't worry, I always hate it when people don't mix it up when they write.**

**Guest: I liked your idea, so I used it! And yes, I do watch once upon a time, this is based a lot off of that! **

**Time2read: I was thinking of maybe making her Vincent's' spy or something**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Beast **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"What are you doing?"

Break had been reading through some of the books in his study when a blinding light had burst forth from nowhere, or so he thought.

When he looked up from his book, he saw Sharon opening up the usually closed curtains in nothing but a simple maid's gown; she had no doubt found it in the old dresser in her room.

She looked over at him with a smile which he was rather surprised to see.

"Well, if I'm going to be staying here I might as well clean this place up a bit" she brushed some not-so-imaginary dust off of her simple blue skirt and moved onto the next window.

Break simply chuckled and went back to his book.

"Well I suppose you might as well make yourself useful around here, just don't bother with the bodies in the basement" he said with a chuckle as he snuck a glance up from his book only to see that she had dropped the duster she had been using with wide eyes.

"It was a joke" he said with a chuckle.

She immediately relaxed and let out a small laugh.

"Right, of course" she chuckled to herself and went back to dusting.

Just then, Liam walked into the rom looking a bit flustered.

"Break, can I speak with you? Alone." Sharon took that as a hint and left to give them some privacy, as she was walking back to her room she couldn't help but glance at the end of one of the halls. There at the end of the dusty corridor sat a simple wooden door with the name "Emily" carved on it in lovely cursive.

She silently wondered who Emily could be, she didn't know of anyone else in the house other than Liam. She had been so full of questions that she forgot Liam's warning about the door in the West hall.

She hesitantly walked over to the door and put a tentative hand on the dusty handle, after a moment of hesitation, she slowly opened the door.

'.'.'.

Once Sharon had left the room, Break turned to Liam and sighed.

"What is it this time?" He noted that the young man was vigorously cleaning his glasses which usually meant he was nervous.

"W-well…it seems that were going to be having some trouble soon" he stuttered, nervously avoiding the subject. Break raised an eyebrow in curiosity and annoyance.

"Trouble?"

Liam nodded "it seems that Lady Sharon is…engaged to be married and her fiancé isn't very happy about you taking her…" Liam knew Break wasn't completely heartless, if the woman truly was engaged then he may let her leave.

Break looked rather surprised at this

"Are you sure? There was no ring on her finger when I brought her here; I'll ask her about it myself" he said resolutely as he stood up and left the study.

'.'.''.'.'.''.'.

Sharon looked about the small dusty room, the walls were painted a light pink and the room itself looked like its previous resident had been a young girl, did Break have children at one point?

Sharon felt her blood go cold at the thought, if the child had died then she could understand why Break wanted this room to be left alone, she suddenly felt as if she had gone too far with her exploration.

"I'm terribly sorry" she whispered softly to herself as if that would make amends, she quickly turned to leave only to come face to face with Break.

She froze in shock, his usual smirk had been replaced with a cold expression, she saw anger in his expression, but she could have sworn that for a split second she saw a flash of pain go through his crimson eye.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his unusually cold voice which chilled her to the core.

"What are you doing in here."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'

**FINALLY DONE! Sorry about the wait! I was having a writers block.**

**Serenade: thanks! Im glad you like it! **

**Sailor Buns: yes, yes you did XD I love Once Upon a Time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for the long wait! I know that last chapter was horribly short and a lot of you were like "UPDATE" so I'm like "OK!"**

'**,;,;,;,;,',',',',;,;,'**

_Her thoughts were interrupted by his unusually cold voice which chilled her to the core._

"_What are you doing in here"_

Sharon groped her mind for an answer to give him; she had never seen him this angry before.

"Get out." He interrupted her thoughts with his order; his voice was so soft she wasn't quite sure she had heard him.

"I-I'm s-"

"I said GET OUT!" Break was seething with fury as he grabbed her by the arm and roughly drug her out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

She winced as his tight grip released roughly, she rubbed her bruised arm and wondered what it was she did to earn such a reaction from him.

"I-I'm sorry Break, I didn't think-"she was cut off when he slammed the door closed, only then did she realize he had dragged her to her room. She heard him lock the door, she considered pounding on the door and demanding to be let out but when she thought about it, she didn't want to be anywhere near that madman .

A few minutes later, the door was unlocked and in stepped Liam looking timid as ever.

Sharon looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, no doubt she had been crying.

"I'm terribly sorry about Break, I know he's sorry too, he just refuses to admit it" he closed the door behind him after making sure Break wasn't coming.

She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Why would Break be sorry? He seemed like he wanted to kill me!" she snapped with more anger than intended.

Liam only sighed and took one last glance at the door before he turned back to Sharon.

"What I am about to say does not leave this room, understood?" he sighed with relief when Sharon only nodded in response instead of questioning him.

"When Break first received his…power, it was to help protect his master's daughter, Emily." Sharon recognized that as the name on the door of the room from earlier, she winced at the memory of Breaks anger.

"He and Emily had shared a special bond; he was like a second father to her. Unfortunately, Emily's family was killed while Break was serving them, he vowed to keep the girl safe at any cost…" Liam sighed once more, glancing at the door as if Break was going to storm in any second.

"He made a contract with his chain, his contract ran deep because of his anger towards the killer, so it changed his outward as well as his inward appearance . He had become colder, angrier, and much more frightening. All I know is that Emily had been terrified of this new Break and ran away. I'm not sure what exactly happened after that. Break refuses to tell me more than that." Sharon had listened in complete silence, a thousand questions raging through her mind.

"why are you telling me this?" she asked softly, she knew Break would never approve of all that had been revealed.

"Because Break needs you, whether he knows it or not. He's been alone for far too long, he needs someone that will understand him better than I ever can. I'm begging you to just give him a chance" Liam sounded like he truly cared about Break, Sharon knew that if Liam could care about Break, then she could try harder to care as well.

"Alright…I'll try" she said softly

"That's all I would expect" Liam said with a smile

'.'.'.'.'…'.'.'.'.'..

Break sat in the library in silence, memories flashing through his head and blending with the situation earlier.

He saw Emily's face in his mind's eye

_Kevin? What happened to you? _

If his heart was still beating, it would have ached horribly. When he had formed that contract, he hadn't expected it to act as a curse; he stopped living, stopped aging, and stopped feeling. He could no longer feel love or happiness, but sorrow and anger were prominent in his mind. He had stopped caring, and Miss Emily could sense it.

_I'll find help Kevin, I promise._

He shut his eyes against the image of the little girl running out to the forest, she was going to Pandora for help. She had only wanted to help him.

"I don't need help…" he whispered harshly.

"What?" He was torn from his thoughts by the soft voice; his head snapped up quickly, he had half expected to see Emily standing there instead of the young Rainsworth mistress.

"I-I didn't say anything" he muttered as he avoided looking at her, he couldn't bear it. She looked so much like Emily.

"Oh, alright then. I just came to say I'm sorry, for earlier" she spoke softly, no hint of anger or fear in her voice, it had been so long since anyone had spoken to him like that.

"You shouldn't apologize for things that weren't your fault" He had tried to keep his tone cold, but Sharon had heard the small amount of pleasing buried in it.

Sharon simply smiled softly in understanding.

Break couldn't help but silently wonder

_Could she be my undoing? _

;,;,;,;;,;;,;;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;;,;,;,;,

**Thank you so much for your patience! I really appreciate the reviews too!  
Darkflames and Fire: I would add OzxAlice but I have a bad habit of ignoring characters if theres too many, maybe I'll fit them in later ^^**

**Guest: Well, if you still have questions, I'll be happy to answer them!**

**Blackswandance: Well, here it is! I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man! I'm so sorry! My laptop was broken so I couldn't update! But I'm here now! And that gave me just enough time to brainstorm!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

"Sharon"

The girl in question looked up from her dusting in surprise, it had been a few rather quiet days since she had been brought to the hatter's mansion and this was the first time she had heard him speak her first name.

"Yes?"

The hatter stood surprisingly close to her, but over the past few days she had seen a slightly kinder side to him that she was sure few had seen. Break looked over at her with a hint of a smile, his crimson eye meeting hers.

"I need you to do something for me"

Sharon raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I seem to have run out of sugar cubes yesterday, I'll need you to go and get some from the market"

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, she had been specifically ordered to never leave the mansion grounds.

"But, aren't you afraid I won't come back?" she asked quietly, in truth she would never leave him after all this. She half expected him to give her some half-baked threat, but she was surprised when he simply gave her a smile.

"then I suppose I'll never see you again"

Her eyes widened at the realization, he was giving her a choice to leave.

She smiled and set down her duster.

"I suppose I'll get right on that before it gets dark" as she walked out of the room, she didn't notice the small smile fall from Break's face only to be replaced with a look of sadness.

_I'm letting her go; it's for her own safety_

Sharon donned one of the shawls from the old dresser and grabbed a small basket, as she went to leave she took one last glance at the place.

"You're…leaving? She turned to see a sad looking Liam standing behind her slowly cleaning his glasses.

"No! Well…I'm not sure…" she added softly, she truly wasn't sure if she wanted to come back. She felt horrible leaving her father alone.

Liam nodded slightly in understanding but made no effort to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

She placed a gentle hand on the knob of the large door and took a deep breath before opening it and stepping through.

She squinted at the bright natural light; it had been so long since she had last been outside that she couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the fresh air.

She quickly made her way across the large entryway and out the gate, unaware of a sad crimson eye watching her go.

*time lapse (a few hours)*

Sharon stood at the edge of the forest she had come from (she had managed to figure out where she was after a few minutes of feeling lost). She had the requested sugar cubes in the basket and her long skirt gripped nervously in her other hand.

She felt so unsure, she wanted to go back to him, and she wanted to help. But there was so little she knew about Break, but the thought of leaving him alone in that mansion sent a pang through her chest.

With a determined look she began to walk into the forest, her father could wait for now.

Break hadn't left the window overlooking the forest since Sharon had left, his face was expressionless but his eye held a deep sadness.

_Why did I think she would come back? Why would she want to come back anyway, I mean…just look at me._

A deep nearly inhuman growl rumbled through his hollow chest as he looked down at his black nailed hands, hands that had been stained with so much blood.

The hands of a beast.

He head shot back up as he felt his hatter begin to stir inside him, another chain must be nearby. But why would a contractor be in the forest? They usually hunted humans; there shouldn't be any that close to the mansion

_Unless…._

His eye widened in realization.

_Sharon!_

He quickly turned and ran out of the study, passing a bewildered looking Liam along the way.

"Hello there"

Sharon quickly whirled around when she heard a deep male voice come from the shadows behind her, she strained to see the figure as he stepped forth from the shadows.

The man had long golden hair and was wearing rather regal looking clothing, what shocked Sharon the most was the man's multi colored eyes, one gold and one a blood red. She immediately recognized him as Vincent Nightray, the man had always had a woman on each arm wherever he went, it was strange to see him completely alone.

"H-hello" she replied softly, although he had a handsome face, she had always felt wary around him.

"You're the Rainsworth girl aren't you?" he asked with a cold smile, Sharon nodded and his smile grew sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm here to take you back"

Before she could ask what the man meant, she was interrupted by another voice coming from behind her.

"No, I believe that's what I'll be doing, bloody headhunter" the voice growled, Sharon turned to see Break walking up behind her.

The man seemed surprised a moment before laughing darkly as Break stood in front of Sharon protectively.

"What a surprise, and here I thought this was going to be too easy for me, hatter." As the man spoke, a horrifying creature began to form behind him that looked more nightmarish than break himself; it looked like a mix between a bird and a horse's skeletons surrounded by a mass of red energy.

Sharon's eyes widened in horror as the creature let out a growl that sounded as if it was bringing forth the entire abyss with only its voice.

Break stepped forward grimly and held up his black cane, before Sharon could wonder what he was doing; he pulled a sword out that had been hidden inside of the cane as if it was a sheath.

"Run Sharon, get back to the mansion" he ordered firmly as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not leaving" she said just as firmly.

He sent her a quick glance and knew she couldn't be dissuaded.

"Then stay out of my way" he said as he rushed at chain that had begun to charge him.

The hatter knew he hardly stood a chance without using his hatter, but he wanted to save that for a last resort.

He couldn't let Sharon see what he truly was, he would rather die.

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',**

**IDEAS ARE FLOWING THROUGH MY MIND! I'm so excited for the next chapter!**

**Darkflames and Fire: Thank you! I hope it doesn't look like I'm pairing Liam and Sharon or anything XD and I agree, Emily needs a story! (and you should definitely read the rest of the manga!**

**Time2read: thank you! I will! I make it a habit to finish my stories!**

**A: I am I am I am! XD and yes, this is from Once Upon a Time! And Sharon will have the REAL test in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just finished the last chapter an now I must write another! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Btw, **_**italics**_**= thoughts**

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

Sharon watched anxiously as Break slashed furiously at Vincent's chain, only able to make a scratch here and there without doing much damage.

Unbeknownst to her or Break, Vincent had moved back into the shadows of the forest and was making his way towards Sharon.

Break had been so focused on the Queen of Hearts chain that he hadn't noticed Vincent grab Sharon and hold a small dagger to her throat with a wicked grin.

"Forgive me lady Sharon, but it's for your own good" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she was forced into stillness by the cool blade.

"I'll be taking the girl now, Hatter. You would do well not to turn your back on my chain" Vincent called out to Break as he began to lead Sharon away.

Break turned to see what he meant, but the second he took his eyes off of the chain, it landed a hard blow to his side that send him flying to the ground.

"Break!" Sharon called out, her eyes widening in alarm.

She nearly sighed with relief when he began to get up, but something about him looked off. She realized the shadows on his face seemed to be darkening and the shadow behind him began to grow.

"B-Break?" she whispered hesitantly, as if on cue he looked over towards her and her eyes widened.

His hair had been blown away from his face and in place of where his eye should have been was a gaping hole that seemed to glow red.

_I'm sorry you'll have to see me like this. _He thought silently as he began summoning his cahin.

The shadow behind him began to lift off the ground and form itself into a large black floating cape and hat as Break himself began to change, his black nails grew into claws and his sharp teeth seemed to lengthen as he grinned madly while shadow-like tendrils made their way across his skin, making him seem almost like a shadow himself.

Soon all Sharon could see of him was his mad grin and glowing eyes as the chain opened one large red eye of its own and began to draw in Vincent's chain.

Sharon was too stunned to notice that Vincent had dropped her and was now frantically blocking mad slashes from Break's sword. In an instant, Vincent's side had a large slice matching breaks own and his knife was embedded in the ground. Realizing he was outmatched, Vincent withdrew his chain and disappeared into the shadows, clutching his bloody side as he went.

"_Beast…_I will have my bride, whether it means dead or alive" he hissed as he made his way into the forest, already plotting his revenge.

*.*.*

Break watched the man go with an air of disgust.

"Coward" he whispered under his breath, sheathing his sword as he did.

He heard a small noise and turned to see a very shocked looking Sharon, the expression on her face sent a pang of guilt through his empty chest.

_Go on. Run, scream._

Before he could see what her reaction would be, he suddenly doubled over in pain as his hatter's strain began to take its toll, soon the shadows faded until all that was left was Break.

He collapsed to his knees and began to cough violently into his hand until crimson began to leak between his fingers.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder just as his vision began to go dark, he hadn't noticed Sharon make her way over to him, he didn't see her worried face as he collapsed to the ground, all he saw was the little girl from so many years ago.

"Emily…" he whispered hoarsely as he began to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry…"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**I know it's not very long, but I had to end here! If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask!**

**We Are The Normallers: XD I'm glad you two like it! I hope I'm doing two stories enough justice.**

**Darkflames and fire: Thank you! And yes he is XD**

**Guest: you must watch it! It will break your heart! DX but this fanfic wont!**

**Guest: yes! I had to XD im glad your excited!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me so happy! And now….the moment you've all been waiting for…TRUE LOVE!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'**

"Just hold still!"

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!"

Liam sighed as he listened to Break and Sharon argue over bandaging the latter's wounds, it had only been a few minutes since a frantic Sharon had carried in an unconscious Break, Liam had been shocked not only by the fact that she had returned, but also by the fact that she was so worried about the man that had kept her captive.

He couldn't help but smiled a bit as he left the two to their argument; it was so like Break to refuse help even when he needed it.

"I don't need bandaging!"

"Yes you do! Your whole side was slashed open!"

"It'll heal!"

"It'll get infected!"

"No it won't!"

"What makes you so sure?!"

"Dead people don't bleed!"

Break instantly clamped his mouth shut at that remark, knowing he had said too much.

Sharon stared at him in confusion a moment, the bandages she had tried forcing on him still in her hands.

"What do you mean…dead?"

Break sighed, he had hoped not to have to tell her about that.

"When I made this contract, my heart stopped beating. That's all"

Sharon was stunned to say the least, but she restrained herself from asking more questions, sensing he didn't want to talk about it.

After a few moments, it was Break that broke the silence.

"…were you scared?"

It took her a moment to register his question before allowing herself to smile a little.

"A little, I suppose" she said softly.

Break was rather surprised by the answer; she hadn't bothered to lie like so many had before.

"Then why didn't you run?" he asked quietly.

She smiled a bit, before replying softly.

"I knew you were still you. Besides, leaving you like that would've looked bad" she added jokingly, Break couldn't help but smile at her honesty.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, but Break could sense that there was more Sharon wanted to say.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a small smile.

She looked conflicted for a moment before she began hesitantly.

"Who…who was Emily?" she asked softly

His smiled immediately fell as he suddenly found the floor rather fascinating.

"What is it?" Sharon asked softly, daring to push onward, afraid he would close up once again.

"It's…not a day I like to remember…"

_*flashback*_

_A young girl around eight years old giggled as she skipped alongside her much older companion._

"_I told you it would be fun!" she said with a smile as she looked up at the rather quiet knight beside her._

"_Very well, you were right milady" the young man said with a hint of a gentle smile._

_The girl pouted playfully at the man._

"_How many times do I have to say it? You don't have to-"she was cut off when the knight stopped walking._

"_Kevin? What is it?" the girl asked seriously, she knew his expression meant something was wrong, she had seen it many times before._

"_Stay here Emily" he said softly with a hint of firmness to his voice, the girl nodded, knowing he was serious if he used her first name._

_She knew from the look of horror on Kevin's face, she was all alone. And for the first time in a long while, she wept bitterly._

_She waited in the back room of the house while Kevin removed the ravaged bodies of her family out to the undertaker's cart._

_He was about to go and bring her out when he realized he was covered in blood from the bodies, his clothes and hair were soaked in it._

_He looked in the mirror at himself, the end of his long hair was caked with it as well. Without a second though, he grabbed the mistresses sewing scissors and cut off a length of the stained hair of his. _

_Looking back at himself in the mirror once more, he made his way back to Emily only to freeze upon hearing the soft sobs coming from the other side of the door._

_He was never sure what to do when children cried; he debated for a moment before slowly opening the door to find Emily sitting on the ground crying softly to herself. _

_In the blink of an eye, Kevin was sitting beside her with his strong arms gently wrapped around her, she immediately buried her face in his chest and began to cry harder._

_Kevin stayed silent as he gently rubbed her back comfortingly, silent thoughts running through his head._

_What now? Who would take care of Emily? He was nothing but a mere servant, he had no right to take her in. _

_If only he could change the past…._

_It was later that night that Kevin found himself in a dark alley following the dark whispers of an unknown force that had called to him and offered him a bargain. All he had to do was make a contract with the thing._

"_you wish to change the past young knight?" the deeo metallic voice seemed to come from all around him._

"_I do" he responded boldly._

"_Even if it comes at a price?" _

_He merely nodded in response, he didn't care about the price, he just wanted to see miss Emily smile again._

_A metallic laugh echoed behind him, but as soon as he turned to find the culprit, it had vanished. _

"_your determined, you will do. I need your blood if your wish to make a contract." _

_Kevin didn't waste a moment before he pulled out his dagger and sliced his hand open, holding it out to the darkness._

"_I wish to make a contract with you!" _

_The next thing he knew, his wound was gone and a bright flash began burning his chest. _

_The voice seemed to almost grin as it began to take on the form of a white knight._

"_Well done knight, now find me my first victims" _

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**I am SO sorry this took so long! I'll be writing up the next chapter now! And yes, I have a plan!**

**Savage Kill: yeah, I do it for the angst XD  
Darkflames and fire: I'm happy you liked it! I wanted it to be more of him than the chain.**

**Tinselplease: just wait till you see the next chapter~**

**Tsukasa Hirokumo: I'm really happy you like it! And I am updating! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK! I just finished writing the last chapter and I'm stating on this one immediately as an apology for the long wait!**

'**,',',',',',',',**

"And then what happened? What happened to Emily?" Sharon asked curiously when Break had paused a little longer than she had liked.

Break chuckled and sent her a small smile.

"Curious one aren't you?"

_*flashback (cont.)*_

_It had been nearly a month since Kevin had made his contract with Albus and he had managed to go out just about every night without miss Emily noticing, he knew he didn't have much time now, his seal was nearly complete._

_He had killed 110 people so far, he had tried to only kill thieves and criminals at first, but Albus began to grow desperate. He needed more._

_Soon, Kevin found himself moving towards the dukedoms, the Nightrays in particular. He didn't know why, but something had drawn him there, as if his very blood screamed at him to massacre the entire household._

_He knew he couldn't just kill off an entire household, he needed a specific target._

_He soon began to hear rumors on the street of some shady dealings within the household and decided to investigate them himself. _

_This is how he came to find himself outside of the Nightray mansion eavesdropping on a conversation between two men he had yet to identify._

"_From what I hear, you didn't finish the job" one man said smoothly, but Kevin could hear the edge in the man's voice._

"_We finished off everyone in the household that day" the other man responded nervously._

"_All but the one heir that could easily figure things out. Emily Sinclair was to be killed along with the others!" _

_Kevin's eyes widened and he clenched his fists tightly until blood began to seep from his palms._

_These men were the ones that were the cause of all this! It was their fault!_

_Blinded by rage, Kevin drew his sword, smashed through the window he had ben near, and immediately began attacking the men ruthlessly. _

_The first man was an easy kill, he had been so surprised that he hadn't had enough time to even draw his pistol._

_The second man however was something else entirely; he hadn't seemed surprised by Kevin's appearance and had drawn his own sword calmly. _

"_I was beginning to wonder when you would show up, Knight" he said calmly._

_Kevin took a moment to look the man over, he had a regal yet dangerous air about him, but his most obvious feature was his eyes. While one was a liquid gold, the other was a blood red._

"_You should pay more attention to your opponent!" the man exclaimed as he lunged with his sword, Kevin managed to dodge at the last second only to have to block another blow from the man._

_In all his years, he had never seen a man so fast with a sword._

_Just as he went to land a blow to the man's chest, he felt a pain flash through his own chest._

_He slowly looked down to find the other man's sword embedded in the center of his seal._

"_Your much to slow" the man whispered into his ear with a grin as he yanked out his sword._

_Kevin fell to the ground in a heap, blood pouring from his chest._

_Anger burned throughout his dying body, he would not die before he had his revenge!_

_At that moment, his seal decided to complete its revolution._

_Pain wracked his body as he felt himself being drawn into the dark abyss that began to consume his vision._

_He felt empty as he floated in the darkness, he had failed._

"_Do you want your revenge?" a dark voice echoed throughout his head._

"_Yes, and I will have it!" he called out to the darkness, the situation feeling all too familiar._

_The darkness began to echo with the dark laughter as the darkness itself began to form to his skin, consuming him in its hatred and anger._

_He screamed in pain as his body felt as if it was engulfed in flames, changing him from the inside out as he lost all consciousness. _

'_.'.'..'.'.'_

_When he awoke he realized two things, that he was in the forest near the Sinclair mansion, and that he was still alive._

"…_Albus?" he asked slowly, only to receive silence._

_His chain was gone, but he could still feel power flowing through him, yet he felt empty as well._

_He slowly managed to stand, he was surprised when he didn't feel dizzy, and in fact…he felt fine._

_He should be dead, so why wasn't he?!_

_He quickly put a hand to his chest only to feel his usual smooth skin, there wasn't even a scar._

_Something else about his chest felt…off._

_His heart wasn't beating._

_His eyes widened as he looked down at where his hand was only to find that his nails looked like they belonged to a beast._

"_What in the name of Abyss…" he whispered softly, as he slowly examined himself in the reflection of a nearby pond._

_His teeth had grown sharp and his eyes practically glowed red with bloodlust._

_He would've stared longer if he hadn't remembered the fact that Lady Emily had been left alone in the mansion while there were still those that wanted her dead._

_As Kevin ran for the mansion, he realized that he didn't feel afraid for Emily; he merely knew he should be. _

_When he arrived at the mansion he was relieved to see that no one was there yet as he quickly went in, hoping that Miss Emily hadn't noticed his absence._

"_Kevin?"_

_His hopes were shattered when he heard her soft voice behind him; he daren't face her, not like this._

"_Where were you?" she asked sleepily, walking closer to him._

"_I was running some errands" he lied easily to his surprise, he usually felt guilty for lying to her, but this time he felt…nothing._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked, sounding a bit more awake and worried, holding up her small oil lamp closer to him with a gasp._

"_You're covered in blood!" _

_He knew the ruse was up; she was far too smart for her own good. He slowly turned to face her, doing his best to hide his razor like teeth behind his lips and keeping his hands hidden in the shadows of his cloak._

"_You're hurt aren't you?!" she asked frantically, her baby blue eyes wide with worry._

_He remained silent, if he told her that the blood wasn't his, things would become worse than they already were._

"_I'll go get help Kevin! Don't worry!" she ran out of the house before he could protest._

"_Miss Emily, wait!" he ran after her only to freeze in shock at the sight before him._

_There stood Vincent Nightray with Emily…_

'_,',',','_

"She was…he had…" Break's voice wavered ever so slightly, showing the most emotion he had felt since his change.

Sharon placed a gentle hand on his arm, pulling him out of the painful memories.

"It's ok…you don't have to go on" she said gently, giving him a comforting smile.

He managed to smile back weakly.

Just this once, he truly felt cursed. The memories of Emily brought unspeakable emptiness, but the kindness of this woman stirred nothing in him. His happiness had been destroyed the day he accepted the Hatter's contract.

His beastly form was nothing compared to the cold beast inside of him

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft yawn from Sharon, it had gotten late rather quickly

"You should get some sleep" he said with a small smile.

She nodded tiredly and managed a sleepy "you sleep too"

He nodded a bit as she stood and walked out with another yawn.

As she walked out of the room, she nearly missed the soft voice of Break coming from the doorway.

"Sleep well…milady [1]"

'_.'.''''''.'._

**Ok! That wraps that up!  
[1] Break calls Sharon Oujo-sama or "Milady" in the anime, it was also a term he once used for young Emily.**

**READ BELOW!**

**Ok! Next chapter will be a bit of fluff or we can explore how Break and Liam met, vote what you want!**

**Darkflameandfire: aw, well I hope you get well soon and enjoy this chapter!**

**Savage Kill: indeed**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I was busy with Spring Break and Wondercon! It was so much funnnn! And if you want to complain to me about the chapters or something, feel free to do it on my deviantart account! Same username, just add "the" to it! Anywho, story time!**

**;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

Sharon awoke with a yawn and a shudder, the room felt much colder than usual this morning. She wrapped her blankets around herself and made her way towards the window only to be greeted by endless white.

Sharon smiled and slipped on a long sleeve dress with a few extra petticoats before heading downstairs where she found Break sitting at his desk once again gazing unseeingly at a book in his clawed hand.

He glanced up at her and set down his book with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem rather cheery today"

She smiled brightly "of course, it snowed last night!" She never really quite knew why, but she had always had a love for snow ever since she was little, she hadn't had the opportunity to go out in it since it was considered "unladylike" among the ladies of the dukedoms.

Break glanced outside silently "ah, so it has"

"Do you want to go out in it?"

Break looked over at Sharon with a look of confusion written across his face "why?"

Sharon giggled softly and held out a hand to him "you don't get out enough"

He sighed in defeat and hesitantly put his cold hand in hers before standing and setting his book on the desk.

Sharon just smiled and led him outside to the blinding world of white that awaited them outside the mansion.

Break squinted his eye at the sudden brightness as they stepped out, he was used to staying in the shadows of the mansion that he had forgotten the brightness of direct sunlight. Sharon looked over at him as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"Don't you need a warmer coat?" She asked curiously.

Break merely chuckled "I don't believe the dead can get cold milady"

Sharon frowned a bit "just call me Sharon, and your not dead"

Break shook his head and smiled, knowing it was pointless to argue with her "very well, Sharon. Shall we go?"

She nodded, walking into the crunching snow with a bright smile.

After a few minutes of walking, Break began to grow bored and leaned against one of the dead trees.

"I honestly don't see what's so great about all this" the moment he took his eyes off of Sharon to look around, he was hit in the face by something wet and (he assumed) cold.

He quickly looked to find the source of the projectile only to find a giggling Sharon that seemed to find his confusion amusing.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sharon rolled her eyes "don't tell me you've never been in a snowball fight"

Break thought a moment, he remembered Emily doing something similar many year ago. Slowly, a grin spread across his face as he grabbed a handful of snow and began to pack it together.

Sharon's eyes widened and she backed away "don't you dare!"

Her only response was a handful of snow in her face.

And so it began, Break and Sharon chased each other around the yard looking like a couple of children.

They were so lost in their mock battle that they didn't notice Liam watching them from the upstairs window with a small smile on his face.

**Nightray Mansion**

"She's being held there against her will, I saw it myself" Vincent said calmly as he stood before the leaders of the seven dukedoms.

Duke Barma stood with a sigh "Even if she is, we made a deal with the Hatter and there's no going back on it. The people that go there don't leave, the same thing happened to Liam and I haven't heard from him since"

Lord Rainsworth shook his head "did you ever think that Liam never _wanted_ to come back" it was no secret that Duke Barma had physically abused his servant many times, they were sure that Liam was more than willing to be payment for the Hatter's bargain.

Lord Rainsworth continued "Sharon would take any chance she could get if it meant coming back here, and it's not like the hatter had even kept our deal, one of the Baskerville's chains was spotted the other night in the forest. The Baskerville's are not dead"

Vincent faked a look of shock "are you quite sure? If the Hatter broke our deal then that means he's practically stolen Miss Sharon"

As the other Dukedom heads began to work themselves into a frenzy, Vincent had to hold back a smile of victory.

_Soon, beast, your reign of terror will end, and I will have my bride._

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**There! You have your fluff! **

**Tsuskasa Hirokumo: yes yes, I misspell things, and I'm happy you like it!**

**Guest: no, that was not Gilbert! Don't worry, I would never kill him off!**

**Loreleiy: I know right? And finished ones at that!**


	10. Chapter 10

Break sighed as he looked up from his book to see Sharon gazing out the window once more, she had been rather quiet lately, and he was determined to find out why.

He set down his book and made his way over to stand beside her "is something wrong Milady?" he asked with a smile.

Sharon looked over at him in surprise and forced a smile "no, nothing's wrong" he frowned at her obvious lie.

"now now, its no use lying to me" he said as he playfully poked her cheek, forcing a real smile on her face that faded slightly a moment later

"I just…want to know how my father's doing, I'm worried about him" she said softly.

Break blinked in surprise, he had nearly forgotten that the girl had family waiting for her, he suddenly began to feel rather guilty, and he had been rather selfish keeping her for himself.

"Would you like to see him?" he asked quietly.

She nodded silently and he smiled kindly "follow me then"

She did so as he led her to a large empty room; she assumed it had been a ballroom once.

Break motioned for her to stop and walked a few steps ahead, closing his eyes and summoning his hatter, opening it in front of the two as Break's skin once more became shadow-like and is eyes began to glow blood red.  
"I can use my chain to see anyone you wish, just speak their name" he said softly, his voice sounding disoriented from the power, as if mixed with the hatter's voice.

She slowly nodded, taking a step closer "please show me Richard Rainsworth".  
There was a ripple in the shadows of the mad hatters cloak as a giant red eye opened in the middle with a scene playing inside of it.

Sharon saw her father looking rather pale as he stood in the library of their mansion, within a few moments he began to weep bitterly and sink into a chair. As soon as the scene ended, Break's power vanished and he erupted into a fit of coughs.

Sharon looked over at him worriedly "a-are you alright?"  
Break nodded as they slowly subsided, silently glad there was no blood this time. "I'm alright, but I don't think your father is." He said quietly.

She slowly nodded, looking rather torn "i…I have to let him know I'm ok, I was the only family he had left"  
Break put a gentle hand on her shoulder "Then go to him, he needs you"  
Sharon looked at him in surprise "but…Break"  
He managed to put on a fake smile "Go on"  
She smiled to him gratefully before quickly heading out the door.

As soon as she was gone Break's smile fell, leaving a broken expression in it's place. Liam peeked his head in a moment before slowly walking in "Break, what just happened? I saw Sharon run out the front door"  
"I let her go, she won't be coming back" he said brokenly, knowing that her father would never allow her to come near him again. It was for the best, she deserved someone that was still living…still human.

**And now we start to get to the action!  
Savage Kill: Glad you liked it! And the updates will be coming faster now!  
Guest who asked Gil question: no problem! I would never kill off Gil!  
Guest: Funny? Well…I guess so  
Darkflames and fire: yeah, I'm dragging you all out into the action and drama zone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sharon ran through the woods as quickly as her long dress would let her, not noticing the branches that snagged it along the way, soon the Rainsworth mansion came into view and she couldn't help but smile.

She ran up the front steps quickly and made her way inside, ignoring the shocked looks from the servants. She soon made it to her father's study where she found him just as she had seen him in the vision Break showed her.  
"Father!" she cried as she quickly walked over to him, he looked up at her with shock written across his face.  
"Sh-Sharon?!" he stood up and quickly embraced his daughter tightly.  
She smiled and hugged back with a smile.  
He pulled back and looked at her in confusion "how did you escape that monster?"

Sharon looked confused for a moment as well "oh, you mean Break? He's not a monster, he let me go so I could come visit you"  
Her father raised an eyebrow "visit? You can't go back there Sharon"  
She frowned "what do you mean? Of course I'll go back, I made a deal with him"

Her father smiled "the deal's off, there was a Baskerville spotted in the woods a week ago, Vincent Nightray is taking a few Pandora agents to rid us of that creature once and for all"

Sharon's eyes widened in shock and she pulled away from her father "WHAT?!"  
Her father looked confused, wasn't she glad?  
Sharon didn't bother to respond as she whirled around and raced out of the room, she had to get back to Break.  
Ignoring her father's shouts, she began to make her way towards the mansion once more, much slower this time due to her running earlier. She wouldn't let break down, not now.

-_-_-_-  
Liam gazed outside silently, Sharon was gone…now what would they do? He hadn't seen Break connect with anyone so quickly; even he had to take drastic measures to get Break to acknowledge him after he had rescued him from Duke Barma's abusive care.

He took off his glasses a moment and cleaned them when he began to see spots in his vision, but when he put them back on he realized that they were in fact torch lights, and they were moving closer to the mansion.

His eyes widened when he felt his March Hare stir at the presence of foreign chains approaching as well, they must be from Pandora.

He quickly turned away from the window and made his way towards Break's study only to find it empty. He made his way around the mansion until he finally found Emily's room door open with Break standing in the middle of it.

"….Break, there's Pandora agent's coming" He said quietly, knowing Break would nlot be pulled out of this stupor so easily.  
"Let them come…" Break responded quietly.

Liam went to say something, but before he could he was grabbed from behind and dragged away before he could make a sound.

"Don't try to struggle, we're here to help" The person hissed in his ear, Liam recognized the voice that made his blood run cold. Duke Barma.

Sharon felt as if she was about to pass out but forced herself to keep going as soon as she saw the mansion in the distance, she panted heavily as she began to make her way up the stairs, noting worriedly that the front door was broken down.

Her eyes widened when she saw a Pandora agent making his way towards her, but before he could make it a step closer he collapsed revealing a bleeding Liam behind him holding a now shattered vase.  
"He's up in Emily's room, go to him quickly" he said between heavy breaths.  
Sharon nodded looking at him worriedly before running up the stairs towards the forbidden room.

**Savage Kill: Hehe~~  
Guest: indeed!  
Guest 2: yes, yes it will  
Guest 3: yeah ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**OHMYGOSH I'M SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'M ASSYMETRICAL GARBAGE! But seriously, I've been busy XP **

**,',',',','',',',',',',',',,',',',**

Sharon panted heavily as she made her way up the large staircase, Break had to be ok…he had to!

She soon made it to the top and headed directly towards Emily's room, seeing the door ajar she quickly pushed it open only to find a very broken looking Break standing in the center of the room with his back to her, making no indication that he knew she arrived.

"Break!" she said in relief, as soon as her voice sounded he looked over at her surprise.  
"Sh-sharon?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper "you…came back?"

Sharon smiled, about to reassure him when she felt a presence beside her and heard the click of a gun. She whirled to face the intruder only to come face to face with Vincent Nightray. She gasped in surprise as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pointed his gun at Break.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you keep this fair maiden as your prisoner any more, monster" he said coldly as he readied himself to pull the trigger.

But before the bullet could even leave the barrel, Sharon had grabbed Vincents arm and directed it upwards, sending the bullet into the ceiling.  
Vincent growled in annoyance and backhanded Sharon across her face "know your place wench!"

In a haze of fury, Break snarled and attacked Vincent viciously with his dagger-like claws, driving him out of the room.

Sharon managed to recover from the stinging blow and was surprised to find that their fight had taken them outside.

Break had gotten Vincent out onto one of the many balconies of the old Sinclair mansion and was now fighting him under the hard rain that had begun to fall.

Vincent smirked as he tossed aside his now useless gun "why don't we have a battle of chains?" he said, summoning his grotesque chain.

Break growled and took a breath before summoning his power of the mad hatter, transforming his body as he had once before, and drawing his sword.  
Vincent commanded his chain to attack and watched as Break lunged at his chain in a battle to the death.  
Break could feel his transformed body wearing down as he fought the monstrous chain before him; he had to end this quickly.  
He finally managed to land a fatal blow to the large chain, causing it to erupt in a burst of abyssal energy and vanish.

Before he could even sigh with relief, Vincent was upon him with his own sword drawn, Break did his best to block the oncoming blow with a grunt of frustration as his strength began to wane.  
Vincent saw this and grinned madly "looks like your power is running out, Hatter!"

The next thing Break knew, Vincent's sword had slid off of his own and had cleanly sliced across his chest.  
Sharon, whom had been caught up fighting off a few Pandora agents, had managed to make it to the balcony just in time to see Vincent's sword slash across Break's chest. Her eyes widened in horror and she cried out in fear.  
"BREAK!"  
,',',','',',',',',',',',',',','',**  
Yep, you all hate me. Admit it. I'm fighting a serious writers block here!  
Savage Kill: XD that would've been hilarious! I wish I'd thought of that!  
IchiRukiLover: XD I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long!**


	13. Chapter 13

**FINALLY! I'm back! And I am SO sorry about the wait!  
'.'''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .**

_The next thing Break knew, Vincent's sword had slid off of his own and had cleanly sliced across his chest._

_Sharon, whom had been caught up fighting off a few Pandora agents, had managed to make it to the balcony just in time to see Vincent's sword slash across Break's chest. Her eyes widened in horror and she cried out in fear._

"_BREAK!"  
_Vincent stared in shock, at the fact that he had actually managed to land a blow on the monstrous man before him.  
Break took advantage of the man's pause and landed a hard blow to the side of the Nightrays head causing him to stumble back and fall over the side of the four story high balcony with a cry of alarm.

Break managed a shaky ghost of a smile before collapsing to his knees in a fit of bloody coughs, his body giving into his exhaustion and causing him to collapse.

Sharon ran to his side with wide eyes, catching him and gently cradling his head in her lap "You'll be ok…just hang in there" she whispered shakily, her eyes welling up with tears.

He looked up at her with a small smile "at least…I got to see you one last time…."  
Sharon's eyes widened and her tears began to fall "p-please don't say that…you're going to be ok…"

He coughed weakly, causing blood to spray across his cheeks "I'm sorry Sharon...but…this is….it" he whispered softly "you…deserve better than a….beast like me" with that he let out a final labored breath and closed his eye.  
Sharon's tears fell faster as she shook with sobs "d-don't leave me! i…I love you…" she whispered gently as she placed a soft kiss to Breaks cold lips.  
Just as she went to pull away, warmth began to flood his body and he let out a gasp as if his soul was being pulled back into its body and his crimson eye flew wide open.

Sharon pulled away with wide eyes as a dark mist began to leave Break's body, dissipating into nothing above him as he began to change.  
Break's sharp teeth dulled, his claws becoming normal nails, his pale skin flooding with color as he sat up and gripped his chest in pain.  
Sharon looked down at him worriedly upon seeing the pain on his face "what's wrong?!"  
He chuckled softly, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he looked over at her "My heart…its beating…"

Her eyes widened as she placed a hand to his chest, sure enough there was the steady beat of a pulse beneath his warm skin, his hand fell over hers and he looked up at her with a gentle smile.  
"Sharon…I can feel it…I love you too…" he said softly, happiness shining in his red eye.  
Sharon's eyes widened and she slowly smiled through her tears as he put a gentle hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his.

"I love you so much….it almost hurts…" he whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Sharon gently kissed him back, knowing that everything would be alright now….

**Prologue  
**Break and Sharon went on to get married (with the approval of Sharons father) and live in the restored Sinclair mansion, Liam continued to live with them until he found his own wife and got his own happy ending as well.  
_**THE END**_


End file.
